


Hold Me Tight (And Don't Let Go)

by UltimaSomnia (InsomniaNoir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akanzo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Doomzo, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanzo's groceries are being ate, He Loves It, I don't think there's a tag for that, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Song Lyrics, Sparring, There are groceries here, Top Akande Ogundimu, Young Akanzo, Young Doomzo, but you're welcome, fighting scene, lowkey pining, salad tossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/UltimaSomnia
Summary: They knew that doing business with the prestigious Nigerian family would lead doors for the future of their clan and preferably further bonds down the line. This union between the two families were to ensure a path to be paved for both their oldest sons.Speaking of those two, the dojo seems to be a fitting arena for sparring. . .





	Hold Me Tight (And Don't Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt written for my writing tumblr. The only difference is, I intentionally wrote the lemon as one continuous string. On there, I posted them separately to keep the prompt true. 
> 
> Welcome the lyrics of En Vogue - Don't Let Go, clearly was listening to this song on repeat. Bless the 90s.  
> Lyrics from said song is in this fic, kinda song fic-like. Sorry 'bout it.  
> Hanzo is 23 in this, Akande is 29/30.
> 
> If Akanzo isn't your thing, then what you doing here m8?

 

The Shimada clan made their point to involve themselves with business of one of the strongest competitors in prosthetic-technology in the world, the Ogundimu family. They knew that doing business with the prestigious Nigerian family would lead doors for the future of their clan and preferably further bonds down the line. This union between the two families were to ensure a path to be paved for both their oldest sons. The fathers felt their sons were getting along quite well that they felt they should meet twice a year, during the spring or summer and during the winter months. Not only to better acquaint themselves and do business amicably in each other’s respective countries, but to also allow the two heirs to better familiarize themselves with one another. Speaking of those two, the dojo seems to be a particular arena for sparring. . .

_What’s it gonna be  
‘Cause I can’t pretend_

 

“Come Hanzo, I was under the impression you were proficient in martial arts,” A reverberating accented voice taunted the man that was on the ground before him. “Unless your training shirks the importance of hand-to-hand combat?” Good natured taunting, provokes the oldest heir of the Shimada clan, to rise and ready his fighting stance once more.

His hair coming out of his ponytail, his knuckles slowly starting to bruise and bleed out from underneath his wrapped hands. A bloodied nose and a small bruise underneath his left eye blaring fiercely towards their opponent. Narrowing his eyes, he advanced with steadfast determination to bring down his sparring partner. Hanzo appreciates a challenge, especially if the opponent was a man who dedicated himself to hand-to-hand martial arts and was a national victor in his respective continent. However, to get better at his own art and training, he must train with the best, despite the man being out of his league in skill.

Akande chose to be on the defensive, knowing that Hanzo would attempt to try to catch him off guard. The benefits of being older, enables the Nigerian man to anticipate various types of attacks and read his opponent’s moves before they even land. The shorter man throws his right hook, and unpredictably crossing up with a double roundhouse kick, staggering the towering man. The Ogundimu heir aims to kick into Hanzo’s torso, missing due to the quick evasion and is promptly downed by a spinning hook kick to the face. He tumbles down before swiftly rolling into a crouching position, readying himself to immobilize the next leg Hanzo threw—only to be faked out entirely. Knowing that he was preparing himself for another kick, the Shimada heir lands a punch square against Akande’s jawline, reeling him back. Erroneously, he sloppily throws a punch to counteract the one he took, only to have that arm halted, a knee sharply thrusted into his abdomen and to have fallen onto his back, hard. Attempting to throw a punch with his other hand but that was stunted when Hanzo pinned that down, harshly above his head. Looking down into dark eyes, he found himself smirking despite the sweat plastered hair and his ragged breathing.

“Do you concede?” Hanzo uttered through deep breaths, firmly not letting go of his sparring partner.

Akande huffed a breathy laugh through him trying to catch his own breath, naturally this is where his shit talking would wind him up. Bucking underneath Hanzo to try to disorient him, he chuckled further. “I suppose so, since you refuse to let me go,” Smirking, he licked his dry and battered lips, “Good job, perhaps your training actually is paying off.” A little teasing never hurt, he was a gracious loser unlike the Shimada before him.

“I swear, must you always try to goad me into hostility? If this was an actual fight, you would be dead.” Eyebrows furrow in annoyance, wondering just exactly what Akande was playing at this time around.

 

_Don’t you want to be more than friends_

 

“I should count myself lucky then, considering I have the pleasure of sparring with a _handsomely_ talented man such as yourself,” Heat deepens Hanzo’s cheeks, but his annoyed appearance stays. “Since you won this match, what would you like?” That voice turned velvety, and that immediately prompted Hanzo to get off of him and give him an impassive look, still being betrayed by his flushed features.

Ironically enough, he didn’t think that far ahead, he simply had fighting on his mind and the prospect of taking down his usually undefeated rival. Aside from his own personal fanfare he’s whirring around in his own head, he contemplates momentarily as Akande rises.

“Attend the _Kanamara Matsuri_  with me, the fertility festival I have been telling you about.” He prompts.

“Hm, is that not the festival your father restricts you and your brother from going?” Akande was not entirely aware of what the festival entails, but does not pass up the opportunity to learn more about Japanese culture.

“The Elders tell Father that we are forbidden to go, which makes absolutely no sense,” Waving it off, he cards fingers through his long hair. “Usually Genji is the one that is irresponsible and breaks all the rules displayed before him. I need the break.” He admits, sighing shakily. This piques the dark-skinned man’s interest.

“Am I hearing this correctly? Hanzo Shimada defying the rules set before him— “

“Do _not_ look into this further,” He prefaces, though he feels a smile trying to tug the corner of his mouth upward. “This is a one-time occurrence.”

Readying to say something else, Akande chose to smile and bowed before Hanzo. “As you wish, should we plan a rendezvous area for this little _getaway_?”

Oh, he knew exactly where they would meet up at. He sets the event for a few days later, giving enough time for both of their training bruises to heal.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hold me tight and don’t let go  
Don’t let go_

It was late into the evening, Hanzo freshly showered, he dressed himself in a synthetic fibered yukata, royal blue in shade and comfortable for the temperature at night. However, for his safety, he did not want to be unprepared for the event someone recognizes him outside past his “curfew” and causing trouble for the young master. Carefully places a semi-automatic at his waist where he makes sure to tie the sash securely. Shivering at the coldness pressed towards his skin, he tries his best to ignore it and resumes getting ready. Pulling his hair into a high ponytail, wrapping a golden silk scarf around it as he slips his sandals on last.

Unbeknownst to him, Genji was poking his nose into his brother’s affairs once again. Noticing that his brother was readying to go out, he leaps at his chance to be nosy.

“Brother, where are _you_ going?”

“Out.” There was the frank reply.

“Whoa whoa, out where? You don’t _go out_!” This clearly was an absolute gold mine to Genji, who refuses to pass this up. “I knew my coolness would rub off on you.” An eyeroll.

“Do not get ahead of yourself, and go back to your room. Tell _no one_ I have left the estate,” Hanzo warns, but he knew his brother never betrayed his trust. Yet, he knows his brother will want to know all the details of him being away and for what reason. On top of which, with whom he will be with. “I have to feign ignorance whenever you leave, do the same for me at least.”

“S _uuu_ re, as long as you tell me all about it tomorrow.” Genji grins toothily. Little brothers, they can be little shits sometimes.

Opening the balcony to the crisp air, he closes it with his younger brother making obscene faces at him, earning him a scowl in return—too bad it wasn’t too convincing, considering the heat that rose to his cheeks. Turning back, he stealthily hops off the balcony and descends out of sight towards the festival lights and where he keeps telling himself this isn’t a date, with Akande Ogundimu. It can’t be.

Ensuring that he remains unseen by the night guards of the Hanamura estate, he manages to land outside of their line of sight and exits carefully out onto the streets, choosing to take the back alleyways. Wondering if Akande received his text message a moment ago regarding their meeting area, he reached inside the sleeve of his yukata to swipe his cell phone before he felt a sharp tug on his arm. Out of panic, he reaches inside the waistline of his yukata and whips out the semi-automatic, pressing the barrel firmly in the torso of his assailant. Looking up through hostile eyes, he blinks.

 

_You have the right to lose control  
Don’t let go_

 

“My, had I known you were armed, I would have a suggested we take this somewhere private.” The deep voice, shook Hanzo out of his defensive reaction. He lowers his weapon, irritation etches in his eyes.

“Your jest is not helpful, considering it is quite believable someone would try to— “

“I am aware, young master, perhaps you should rely on me for protection this evening?

Ready to sputter a speech in how he doesn’t need to be babysat for any reason and that he was clearly capable of handling situations involving danger towards himself, he didn’t fully take in Akande’s appearance. Sheathing the gun back inside his yukata’s waistline, he observes the man wearing a purple yukata, golden accents. It suits him, the air of regality suited a man that stood tall figuratively and literally. He was handsome, even though the elder Shimada heir probably wouldn’t voice it. Not yet, at least.

“Let us be on our way, yes?” Brushing off the entire encounter, he leads the way towards the joyous cheers and frivolity of the night’s sky. Ogundimu follows behind him, eager to take in the night’s festivities, who knows what could happen?

 

* * *

 

_Would you like to retire with me?_

The two men return quietly to the Hanamura estate, Hanzo a little irked that Akande had higher privilege than the own heir did in his own abode. Perks of being a guest and having the ability to sight-see oppose to the resident himself. Making sure to scale the wall and look around for any guards, he made a quick effort to get back onto the balcony leading towards his room and silently closed the balcony door. Removing the weapon from his robes, placing it in a drawer near his nightstand, he proceeds to disrobe. Taking out his ponytail holder with his silk sash, allowing long ebony tresses to tumble pass his shoulders, sighing at how comfortable it felt.

 

Hearing soft knocking on the door towards his private chambers, he strides toward the doorway, opening it to be greeted with a tall, dark and muscular man. Standing to the side, he allows for the man to enter his rooms as he closes the door behind him.

“I did not think that you would disrobe so soon, are you eager for something?” The Nigerian man, always so loquacious yet playful. For someone with his intimidating stature, one would not think that humor resonates within him.

Blushing furiously, Hanzo crossed his arms, suddenly feeling cold and quite minuscule in comparison to the towering figure before him, “I was going to change into something else.” Akande allows a low rumble of a laugh to roll off Hanzo’s skin, revealing goosebumps.

“Of course, how naïve of me to precursor your almost complete nudity for . . . something else entirely.” Hanzo chose to ignore the thickness of Akande’s tongue as it licks his lips, also ignoring his own half-hard erection through his boxers. If only sheer ignorance was on his side tonight.

“I come with an interesting proposition, young one,” Reaching inside his own royal purple sleeves, he bares before him one bottle of what appears to be massage oils, however Hanzo was more so curious as to the small bottle Akande’s large hands managed to obscure from his view. “I indulged you with your culture’s interesting fertility commemoration, you indulge me,” A grin, “I wish to unwind you, little dragon.”

Unwind?

Swallowing, furrowing his brows in mild confusion, “What do you mean by that?” Hanzo was smart, almost entirely too intelligent, however he knew that he should play dense at this moment. He definitely did not want to get his hopes up, not before this gorgeous Adonis before him and certainly not to take a blow to his pride.

“Allow me to show you.” Purring and hooded eyes advance towards him, slow and calculating.

 

* * *

 

  _There’ll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking love_

 

On the bed, with the moonlight as their guide and the alluring smells of the massage oil Akande spread evenly onto Hanzo’s back, dragging entirely uncharacteristic sounds from the Japanese man’s lips. From a man who typically has harsh words and monosyllabic responses, the symphony of moans and purrs ripping through his throat and lips are delectable. Akande wants to savor every inch and moment of it.

Dark, warm hands slid across the expanse of his broad porcelain shoulders, firmly kneading them and loosening any tension that remains and they traveled lower. The young man found his moans becoming too loud, he carefully bites his tattooed arm to avoid further noises. Reaching the curvature of his lower back, he felt there was some tension left in his lower back. Kneading it carefully, he felt his tautness ebb away as his fingers massages him free of them. Free from the burdens of upholding the organized empire, free from trying to abstain from any recklessness since that is unbecoming of a future leader and just free from his responsibilities of being eldest son and brother.

At this moment, Hanzo felt his loins stir for an urgency he seldom feels when he finds himself succumbing to temptations. His own desires, that he forces himself to take liberties in not having any. Tonight, Akande is going to see a side of the young master he won’t have the ability to unsee and that turns him on.

Thumbs dipping curiously into the Shimada’s back dimples, earning a surprisingly deep rumble from the man beneath him. Leaning carefully forward, Akande’s hot breath caresses Hanzo’s ear, “May I remove this?” His hot hand moves purposely over the muscular, but interestingly jiggly ass that was covered by these damn boxers. Eyes blown wide from lust and lack of having them open, Hanzo leans forward and presses his lips against the ever so plush and soft ones before him. Realizing how long he has been keeping such pent-up desire towards his sparring partner and friend, he finds he couldn’t help himself.

Feeling Hanzo rising onto his elbows and knees, he felt the material slide down from his bottoms, leaving him exposed to the cool air and stark erection. Akande breaks the kiss, to slide his hands on the pale globes before him. _Perfection_ , was all the thought he had left before lowering his lips to drag that thick tongue from his balls up to his---

Hanzo gasped and made painstakingly strangled noises, some of which was embarrassing. Face-palming silently at how he must have sounded, he couldn’t revel in his humiliation for too long before he felt a slippery intruder gain access inside of him. Tossing his head back, welcoming the lustful abandon that was about to consume him, he was unaware that he was literally throwing and grinding his ass onto Akande’s face. He would have felt bad if the man behind him wasn’t hungrily trying to devour him. Thinking about it, none of his past lovers never have gone to _these_ types of lengths to give Hanzo pleasure, and it shows; his cock dribbling with pre-cum onto his sheets.

Pulling back up, the dark-skinned man takes this moment to remove his yukata and set aside a box of condoms and the lube he had hidden within his sleeves and waistline respectively. Not finished with the young lord just yet, he takes this moment to flip Hanzo until he was on his back and a perfect display of unbridled passion. His skin was on fire, the flushed heat on his face painted down his neck, his lips parted and begging to be tasted again. Opal eyes strolling down the vastness of his physique, he admired the hardened nipples, the sculpted abdomen and the leaking endowment before him. More girth, than length, but that suited him just fine. Hanzo was tempted to open his mouth, before he saw the wicked tongue lap at the head of his erection. Teasing the slit before he lowers his head to suck more of the man into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and hazily looking up at the man that was now unable to handle the heat he couldn’t escape.

Once those plush lips found the base and realized he had Hanzo where he wanted him, he chuckled, releasing a vibration that caused his victim’s eyes to roll to the back of his head. While distracted by such devious pleasures, Akande made short work of taking the cap off of the lubrication and squirting a little onto his fingers. Lowering his hand, he teases Hanzo’s anal ring, hearing impatient growling before it was swallowed by more guttural groans as he pushed his middle finger in, creating a smooth penetration motion. The dragon wielder feeling himself becoming overstimulated, especially once he felt his orgasm about to bubble over as a second and third finger started stroking him in places he hasn’t felt in sometime.

He felt himself becoming a mess, delirious with pleasure and overwhelmed with sensations, he couldn’t take it. Before he could enjoy sweet release, those fingers withdrew themselves, earning a fierce gaze throw his way. He knew what he wanted in that very instance when he was teased to the brink.

“Fuck me.” Heavily accented and heated words. Akande smile turned wicked.

 _With pleasure_ , he thought.

 

_Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

 

Akande reached for the box of condoms as Hanzo palmed his length through his boxers, eyes widening as he blindly felt for what the Nigerian man was packing. Oh, he was packing, and Hanzo would be feeling _that_ for a while. Noticing the condoms, he “accidentally” knocks it out of Akande’s hand, dragging the man down to his him further, wanting to feel more of those luscious lips on his own. Grinding his slicked ass against the man’s crotch, earning a chuckle from the sensual dark man in question. Finally removing the final article of clothing, he looked deeply into light chocolate eyes, searching. “Are you sure?”

At least Akande was trying to do the responsible thing and practice safe sex, meanwhile he unleashed a starved beast inside Hanzo. Well if this is truly what he wanted, so be it. Pushing forward, he felt the heat of the shorter man engulf him and oh so tight, probably because Hanzo tensed up out of brief panic. Akande kisses him passionately, running his fingers through those silky ebony strands, trailing those kisses to the side of Hanzo’s neck, sucking on the supple flesh before him. He started to relax, enabling the larger man to push further and more cautiously. Once he finally bottoms out, Hanzo feels himself on fire. He feels full and about to burst, looking up at Akande, he shares a smile which quickly turns into a moan once Akande starts moving, setting a sensual and fulfilling pace.

Truth be told, Hanzo is a reckless fuck, he prefers it fast and hard. Then again, Hanzo usually tops, but he doesn’t mind this change. In fact, his eyes roll at the back of his head as he feels his walls be stroked in ways fingers could never compare to. His prostate was also earning some much-needed TLC, receiving strokes just right. Akande admires the unguarded and unsolicited look of young heir before him, hair splayed across the bed, eyes closed, mouth agape, a little bit of drool from unexpected pleasures—perfect.

Testing the Shimada, he decided to pick up the pace a little and chose to place Hanzo’s strong legs over both of his shoulders, leaning forward, practically folding the smaller man in half and he proceeds his deep strokes. Oh, he was done for. Without much warning, he finds that he is cumming hard as Akande continues to fuck him. His prostate being egged on to further give Hanzo pleasure that he was unaware of that he still had any in him.

Now, hot gasps, Hanzo’s throaty groans, sounds of thighs slapping and balls meeting slick a slick ass only permeating the air, as Akande continues with a fast pace. Right as Akande pulls out Hanzo comes once more, on top of feeling Akande’s hot ropes of thick cum all over his thick, shaking thighs.

“You are beautiful Hanzo,” His large hand stroked Hanzo’s cheek, he finds the man purring considering he has been rightfully sated. “I do not wish for this to be a one-time thing.” He admitted.

Pupils still blown, licking his dry lips, his voice even more gravel-like from overusing it. “I do not want this as a one-time thing either. Stay.”

An invitation, and he rightfully takes it.

Well, after the two clean each other in the shower before heading to bed to actually retire for the night.


End file.
